<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Piece Of Advice by TifosaAtHeart (F1_Fanatic)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474322">A Piece Of Advice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_Fanatic/pseuds/TifosaAtHeart'>TifosaAtHeart (F1_Fanatic)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Friends, Family And Friends That Become Family [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Can be read as a stand alone, Charles is way too emotional and he needs to work on it, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, based on Charles' interviews</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:54:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_Fanatic/pseuds/TifosaAtHeart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Jules often came to races. He also taught me not to let things get to me, because he noticed that I did.</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jules Bianchi &amp; Charles Leclerc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Friends, Family And Friends That Become Family [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Piece Of Advice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheswanderlust/gifts">sheswanderlust</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For sheswanderlust because they're one of the most supportive readers I've ever had and they asked for something like this. It's shorter than I expected it to be and I'm not even sure this is what you wanted but I really hope you will enjoy this because it's the only way I can thank you enough. 💞💞</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jules has always loved the karting world. Machinery is almost equal, thus racing comes down to pure driver instinct and capacity. And of course the adrenaline rush of pushing a go-kart to its absolute limits is something that simply can't compare to anything else in the world.</p><p>He gets this considerably less nowadays, spending most of his time abroad racing in the lower single seater series. But whenever he's at home, he always makes a point of paying a visit to Charles' races.</p><p>Charles is a fabulous racer, destined to drive and win in that car. But if he's to rise up the motorsports ranks, he still needs to work on a few things, and he'd better start with keeping his emotions in check. Because the moment his engine gives way in the side of the track, Jules knows there's an outburst coming.</p><p>He tries not to wince as Charles' helmet slams against the wall followed by A LOT of swearing in French. A couple of team members try to talk to him but Charles shrugs them off and even snaps something as a response.</p><p>Jules sighs; it could be worse, right? Charles could actually aim and then the black and yellow helmet would have landed on his face. Which would look like a murder attempt given Charles' current mood. It could <em>certainly</em> be worse.</p><p>He's smart enough not to bump into Charles as he deals with press and till he has calmed down completely. </p><p>But later, over Italian takeout and while watching a very wet Canadian grand prix on replay, he knows they need to address the matter. For the best interests of all parties involved.</p><p>“So...” Jules starts, swallowing a mouthful. “What was that at the track?”</p><p>Charles shrugs, trying to act nonchalant but he's not meeting his godfather's gaze and not eating much of his food. “I don't control when the car decides to break down.”</p><p>“No” Jules agrees. “But you control the way you react.”</p><p>Charles instantly turns to him, interest perked up.</p><p>Jules shakes his head, “You want to make it to the highest level, Charles, that's not the way to do things. I know how it feels, I've been there. But...”</p><p>He pushes himself to his feet and Charles watches curiously while Jules goes and fetches his Ferrari cap.</p><p>“You want Ferrari, right?”</p><p>Charles nods weakly.</p><p>“Ferraris do break down, Charles. Or you may crash into someone or someone may crash into you. Trouble won't disappear just because you've reached the top of the food chain. And it's going to hurt more then because bigger things are at stake. It could be your first victory. Or it could be your first championship. I've seen the way Ferrari works, Charles. Slamming helmets into walls and cursing is simply not an option. You'll do that at first, yes, but then you have to stand back on your feet and find a way to deal with it.”</p><p>“How?” Charles asks, eyes wide like saucers and looking guileless like a puppy.</p><p>“You focus on the bigger picture” Jules shrugs a shoulder as if it really is the easiest thing to do. “A bad race is not the end of the world.”</p><p>Charles quirks an eyebrow. “What about a series of bad races?”</p><p>“Eventually, the tables turn. You'll get your spot in the limelight” Jules promises. “But continuing to fight, never giving up, is usually your best bet. That's why we race after all, isn't it?”</p><p>“I suppose.”</p><p>There's a short spell of silence.</p><p>Then, Charles smiles. “Thanks, Julio.”</p><p>“Always.” Jules assures with a smile of his own and then looks back at the TV screen where red flags are being waved.</p><p>“That thing is over four hours long. I'm getting ice cream.”</p><p>Which has Charles scramble to his feet and race him to the kitchen. Any speech about remaining levelheaded can be damned if Jules grabs that final tube of vanilla ice cream before he does.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*      *      *</p>
</div><strong>A few years later</strong><p>
  <em>You'll get your spot in the limelight.</em>
</p><p>Charles looks down at the gathered crowd and smiles, exhaling a small puff of air. He shakes the offered hand and feels tears sting in the corners of his eyes as he holds the shiny trophy.</p><p>
  <em>But continuing to fight, never giving up, is usually your best bet.</em>
</p><p>Even years later he still hears his godfather's words ring in his ears.</p><p>It's a good advice and and probably the reason why he's standing here.</p><p>He lifts his eyes and smiles at the sunny sky as anthems play.</p><p>
  <em>Thanks, Julio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Always.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave a kudo or a comment, I'm also open to prompts and any ideas you might have for future fics. Honestly, whatever is going through your head about this little verse, I want to hear it. 🤗</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>